1. Field
Embodiments provide a cylindrical lithium ion secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium ion secondary batteries may exhibit, for example, a high operating voltage and a high energy density per unit weight, and may be used in portable electronic devices and power sources of hybrid automobiles or electric vehicles.